


Good Morning

by OutlawLord



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Self-Indulgent, it's literally just them waking up lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutlawLord/pseuds/OutlawLord
Summary: It's not often that Yamaguchi wakes up before Tsukishima. Whenever he does, he appreciates it fully.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 89





	Good Morning

Yamaguchi wakes up to the sunlight burning through his eyelids and warm arms wrapped around his waist in a secure hug. He remembers being woken up in the middle of the night by Tsukishima coming home from a late night at work, and watching as his boyfriend opened the blinds to stare at the stars. Yamaguchi had gone back to sleep, the image of Tsukishima's thoughtful face illuminated by the pale moonlight burned into his brain.

Yamaguchi groans quietly to himself as he feels the rest of his body slowly come back to life. Usually, his boyfriend is out of bed by now, making breakfast and getting ready to go to work. However, Tsukishima's boss has given him the Saturday off since he's worked overtime for so many days, allowing him to rest a little. Yamaguchi smiles, content, before turning in the taller man's arms to stare at him.

Tsukishima, when awake, always has a perpetual frown that makes him look tense, and slightly angry at the world. When he's asleep, though, his countenance is considerably more relaxed. As Yamaguchi settles in his arms, Tsukishima gives a faint little hum of satisfaction and snuggles closer, so that their noses are touching. Yamaguchi heaves as he struggles not to start laughing at this, which would surely wake up Tsukishima, and then he'd be frowning, asking in his adorable just-woke-up voice, "Tadashi, why're you laughing?" Instead, he moves his head back to get a better look at his lover's face. Yamaguchi stares at Tsukishima's closed eyelids, his perfect nose, his amazingly soft lips. He can't help but to lean back in, pressing his lips against the tip of Tsukishima's nose. It scrunches up cutely, and soon Tsukishima's eyes are fluttering open. Yamaguchi smiles at him softly, waiting for him to wake up fully.

Tsukishima groans at the amount of sunlight filtering through the window. "Ugh," he croaks. "What time is it?"

Yamaguchi cranes his neck to look at the clock on the bedside table. "Nine o'clock," he reports with more energy than he feels. Tsukishima groans again, before shoving his face into the crook of Yamaguchi's neck. Yamaguchi can't help but laugh a little at this. _He's so cute,_ he thinks.

"What were you doing?" Tsukishima mumbles against his neck. Yamaguchi smiles, and he leaves one hand settled on Tsukishima's hip, and brings the other up to pat his head.

"Staring at your beautiful face," he easily replies, and Tsukishima burrows even further into his neck. Yamaguchi feels the satisfaction settle in his gut at the sight of his boyfriend's ears turning red. "You're blushing," he smiles smugly.

Tsukishima grunts, "No 'm not."

"Sure, Tsukki," Yamaguchi says sarcastically. He can feel Tsukishima's smile against his skin, and if that isn't the best feeling ever Yamaguchi is sure he will never find it.

"Shut up, Tadashi."

"Sorry, Tsukki."

Tsukishima's breathing slowly evens out, and soon enough, he's sleeping again, pressed up against Yamaguchi.

It's a bit too warm, with Tsukishima's body, the blanket cocooning them, and the sun bearing down on them through the window. Despite this, Yamaguchi only hugs Tsukishima more firmly, pulling the larger man even closer.

Yamaguchi thinks to himself that there isn't a more perfect thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so any feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
